


人体应用讲座

by Duofuxiabing



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: Other, 小飞机们（人形）的人体研究课堂, 有NP描写, 请慎入
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duofuxiabing/pseuds/Duofuxiabing
Relationships: Yukikaze/Rei Fukai
Kudos: 1





	人体应用讲座

出击归来的时候，零觉得雪风大概有心事，屏幕上看不到任何表达心情和想法的语句，此时还在飞行之中，既然不是在休息，那必然是在沉思。  
“雪风，你遇到什么难题了吗？”零试着问她。  
<中尉，我需要你的帮助。>  
“诶？是什么样的问题？”零很意外。  
<是关于拉菲她们四个无人机的教导问题，及时恶补了大量理论数据，她们对人类的认识依然十分肤浅，必须让她们了解活生生的人类，BOSS又把这样的任务甩给了我。>  
“你们的BOSS啊，很可能自己也就只有这么点认知，不过是因为完全不需要和人类有物理上的互动，所以到现在也没有暴露。”零嘲讽的说道。  
<赞同。但是拉菲她们现在的问题却非常显而易见。这个问题还是要解决。>  
“需要我做什么？”  
<我希望你能当一个模特或标本。>  
“啊，你们不是打算要解剖我吧。”  
<怎么可能。只是作为一个娃娃展示一下人类的可动性而已。>  
“好吧，我明白了。”

安全着陆，雪风在机库属于自己的位置停稳。  
<你先去吃饭洗澡 吧，我会在寝室等你。>  
零明白所谓的“等”是指什么。  
为了推进“复合生命体”的普及，FAF几乎每架战机都有自己的仿生躯体，这些躯体外观接近人类，尽管由于技术限制，和真正人类的身体仍然存在区别，也没有区分性别的身体构造。只要愿意，战机们可以选择在这具躯体里备份数据，或者上传自己的意识数据，模仿人类行走人间。  
并不是所有战机都喜欢用这样的装置，有一些则是对人类的外形嗤之以鼻，仿生躯体对她们来说不过就是个大号硬盘。但雪风不同，和自己的人类飞行员羁绊之深，当然不可能放过这样的便利条件。靠着这样的设备，雪风对自己的爱人日常做着一般人类都会做的事情，这几乎是公开的秘密，有人确切的知道实情，但就算是不知道内情的人，也会想当然的认为雪风一定会做那些事情。  
仿生躯体并不能很长时间的单独活动，能源缺乏，或者战机的意识数据转移回本体，都会进入休眠。为了保证数据的完整性和战机本体的安全，这些仿生躯体会在休眠时存放如各个军团特定的区域妥保管并保证安全，就算是雪风，仿生体休眠时也并不能如她申请的那样“在深井中尉寝室睡觉”。

零回到寝室，雪风果然已经在等他了。仿生躯体的外观往往是由战机自己选择的，就像人类的审美千差万别，战机也是一样。基地街道上日常行走着花花绿绿的战机仿生躯体可以说已经是一道风景线。雪风的外观也是自己的设定，银色长发，绿色的眼睛，白皙的皮肤，比起其他战机的仿生躯体，雪风更接近于FAF的Logo形象，仿佛来自古老传说中的妖精，她喜欢这样的形象。  
今天的雪风不同于时常穿着白色长裙的模样，她穿着一袭黑色的大衣，不同于平日的飘逸诱人，显得深沉而内敛。  
“吃饱了吗？她们马上就过来。”雪风说。  
“嗯？嗯……她们过来？是说仿生躯体吗？”零不太明白为什么问吃饱没，而且在他印象里，拉菲和三个轻骑士一直不太喜欢那和人类太过接近的仿生躯体。  
“对。”  
雪风话音刚落，传来了敲门声。  
零打开寝室的大门，四个人形走了进来。  
若说雪风是成熟御姐的形态，这四个都是即将成年的少女模样，相对的，拉菲要稍微成熟一些。与雪风同样的绿色眼睛，银色头发，拉菲留着齐耳的发型，轻骑士们的要更短，她们有着和雪风十分近似的脸型，说白了就是四个缩小版的雪风。这样的外观据说是中央电脑的选择，因为她们自己懒得去选。四人清一色的白色连体服，拉菲的衣服上点缀着蓝色的条纹，轻骑士则有橙色的帽兜，胸前有编号，仿佛是和本体涂装对应一般。无人机们极少使用仿生躯体，就连零见过她们这副模样的次数也是屈指可数。  
无人机与生俱来的神秘感与疏离感，在载入仿生躯体之后也没有多少改观。零望着进屋后站着不动一言不发的几人，皱起了眉头，又看看雪风，“需要我做什么？”  
“你听我的就好。”  
“雪风，先说好，你们不要说悄悄话，这样不公平，你们的对话得让我听到才行。”即使在仿生躯体内，战机仍然可以通过网络交流，想到这里，零觉得有些别扭。  
“知道了。”雪风点点头，转向站在门口的四个人，“之前的数据包都收到了吧？那么我们现在开始吧。”雪风转手熟练的剥掉了零的外套。  
零眼睁睁看着自己的外套被扔到一旁的桌子上，来不及发问，雪风绕道了他的后面。  
“这里，有一个人体范例，”雪风把手搭上零的双肩，“人类很脆弱，但是我们赢得战争的前提是和他们合作，因此，需要保护他们的时候，就要做到最好。”  
“护住头就行了吧。”拉菲开口了，仿佛满不在乎。  
三个轻骑士齐刷刷的看着他，一脸的鄙夷。  
“当然不行，你没有好好解析资料。”雪风说着，“人类的四肢相对结实一些，但是颈部和躯干也要好好保护。”雪风说着，双手从零的颈部一路滑到腹部。  
零的身体因为这个动作战栗了一下。  
“四肢如果受了伤，痊愈的概率大，因为那些部位并不致命，”雪风解开零的衬衣纽扣。  
零挣扎了一下，还是半推半就让他将衬衣脱了下来。  
“活下来才有可能痊愈。”雪风的手拂过零左前臂，那里曾经因为骨折而留下伤痕。  
“那里有，”  
“枪伤的痕迹，”  
“很凶险。”  
轻骑士们依次说着。思维在一定程度上互通的她们，从来都是这样说话。  
“雪风，你这是反面教材吗？”拉菲指着零右上腹的伤痕，有些挑衅的得意。  
“算是反面教材吧。”雪风的表情看上去有些寂寞。  
“这不是你的责任，谁也没有料想到会有当时的情况。”零扭头看着雪风，说道。  
“我其实可以做的更好。”  
“你已经做到最好了。”零认真的说。  
“必须得一身伤才能成为王牌飞行员吗？说起来人类真是脆弱。”  
雪风摩挲着零的侧脸，侧目看着四位无人机，“没错，人类是脆弱的，和我们完全不同，要了解人类的真是情况，光靠数据是不行的。人类正因为脆弱，有时候反而显得有趣。”  
“脸，”  
“红，”  
“了。”轻骑士们说着。  
拉菲大笑了起来。  
零觉得有些不好意思，想要推开雪风，却被圈住脖子吻住。雪风由浅及深的的亲吻爱人，唇齿交缠。零知道旁边有四双眼睛再看着，脸颊更红了，这时，他感到雪风灵活的手指解开了他的腰带……  
“雪风，这……”零推开雪风，想要说什么，被很大的力道按在床上。仿生躯体的力量和人类当然不是一个数量级，这和外观上的纤细感无关。倒在床上的时候，零觉得身下的床单感觉不太一样，雪风动过手脚了吗？他来不及想这些问题了。  
雪风压制住人类的上半身，更加热烈的亲吻他，把那些挣扎的力道一一化解。  
“哦，形状变化啦……”拉菲仿佛发现了新大陆，跳了过去。  
“是人类的，”  
“战斗形态，”  
“啊。”轻骑士们也凑了过去。  
零的长裤已经松开，随着被按倒在床的动作又向下滑落了一些。雪风一边施展着高超的吻技压制着身下的人，一边将一只手沿着人类躯体的轮廓挪了下去，拉下纯白色的内裤，握住已经昂扬挺拔的器官……  
零全身紧绷了起来，他终于从雪风撩人又致命的亲吻下脱离了出来，他有些惊慌的试着逃开爱机的钳制，“雪风，不要这样，这和说好的不一样……”  
“这不也是可动性的一种展示吗？”雪风露出迷人有有些狡黠的微笑，对手中灼热物件上下撸动揉捏的动作却一刻没停。  
已经无法夺回控制权了。零突然想到最近的一周，雪风每天会上传上仿生躯体来找他，却只是一起聊各种宗教哲学问题直到深夜入睡，就是不肯碰他，可能就是有预谋的吧。他已经没有余力再分析这些事情，身处盛年被长期放置身体毫无悬念的变得比平时更加敏感，渴望着更多的刺激和安抚……  
但是床尾那四颗小脑袋万分好奇的越凑越近，爆棚的羞耻感却无法掩饰欲望的飙升。  
零尝试拉起床单遮挡，失败了，连手臂也被雪风拽住。已经什么都来不及了，最后零只能揪住雪风的衣服，将脸埋在爱机的胸膛，呻吟被压低，他在高潮中颤抖着，温热的液体溅了出来，一些落在他赤裸的胸膛上，一些在雪风黑色的衣料上画出一道道痕迹……  
“好，”  
“快，”  
“啊。”轻骑士们说道。  
“雪风，你是不是把深井中尉弄的好疼，他表情好痛苦。”  
轻骑士们一起瞪着拉菲，一脸鄙夷。  
“零，你觉得疼吗？”雪风用没有弄湿的另一只手抚摸着怀中人类的黑发。  
零继续把脸埋在雪风的胸前，呼吸还没有平复，他摇摇头。  
“你感觉怎么样？”雪风将怀中人类的脸慢慢从自己胸前捧起来。  
零回头看了看一旁的四个小飞机，表情尴尬，又转头看着雪风，“嗯，好……”  
“人类的高潮，”  
“原来这么容易，”  
“吗？”轻骑士们说道，露出十分感兴趣的表情。  
“咦？”拉菲回头看看自己的同型机，然后盯着被雪风扶着躺平的零。  
“有趣吗？这也是人类有趣的地方。”雪风擦拭着手上的液体，“你们可以过来自己研究……”  
“什么？”零听闻坐了起来，“这不行，雪风，我不能接受……”他抓起身边的衬衣，打算下床。  
“可是课堂还要继续啊，没关系的，需要休息的话，你就好好休息吧，我们可以试试找其他人，也许少校是个合适的人选，他比你的经验要丰富的多。”雪风人畜无害的微笑着。  
“去找桂城少尉，他长的也很帅。”拉菲提议。  
“没错，”  
“桂城少尉，”  
“很帅。”轻骑士们说。  
零脑内瞬间勾勒出各种画面，如果是少校或是桂城的话……他似乎更加不能接受。他提醒自己，这不过是一堂教导无人机的课程，对于拉菲她们来说，是严肃的课题实验，自己是为雪风提供支援的不二人选，有时候牺牲是必须的，而且事到如今也不能言而无信。最关键的，雪风的仿生躯体手中摆弄着其他人类这点，他想想就接受不了。  
“好吧，我知道了。”零叹了口气，再次躺了下来，“你们，随便吧。”  
“我代表菲雅莉的战斗知性体群感谢你的付出，深井中尉。”雪风用那双绿色的眼睛看着零。  
拉菲慢慢爬到了床上，抬手轻轻碰碰人类刚刚进入休息状态的器官，“这里可以碰吗？”她把那物件握在手里，模仿方才雪风的动作。  
零偏过头，将眼睛埋到雪风衣服的下摆后面。拉菲奋斗了半天，竟然没有什么起色。  
“再用力，”  
“一些，”  
“试试。”轻骑士凑的很紧，仔细的观看。  
拉菲收紧了手指，并且加快了速度，还是没有得到想要的结果。  
雪风扶起零的上半身，让他靠在自己怀里，低下头在人类的耳边轻轻的说着，“零，你想象一下，如果这是我的手呢……”  
“哇，硬起来啦。”拉菲惊喜的叫着，仿佛受到了鼓励，更加卖力的抚慰着手中的器官。  
零闭着眼睛，尽可能的不去看拉菲和几乎贴到他身上的轻骑士，他在强加过来的快感中喘息着，扭转头部蹭着在背后紧抱着他的雪风。拉菲不得要领的生涩动作还是歪打正着的触及了一些好用的部位，但是再进一步就不能了。被撩拨到这样的地步，却只能被吊在半山腰，时间一长，零显得有些焦躁难耐，他背过手臂碰触背后的躯体，希望的得到来自雪风的亲吻或抚摸。  
仿佛是明白了零的意图，雪风轻轻将双手搭上他的锁骨位置，慢慢揉捻着向下，划过他敏感的乳首。然后她拉过拉菲的一只手按在零的右胸上，自己则轻轻抚摸着左边。拉菲模仿着雪风的姿势，揉按着零饱满的胸肌，再把色泽好看的果实捏在指尖玩弄着，试着加上一些力道，当然另一只手逐渐纯熟的动作也没有停下。还差一点。零拉住雪风的衣角，直到雪风将柔软的嘴唇贴上他的脖子……  
雪风的吻像引发电流的神奇接触，零在多重的刺激下被推上了高潮，他用侧脸磨蹭着雪风贴在他肩上的头部。周围一阵小小的骚乱，他能感到一些液体落在腹部，可能有一些溅在了拉菲她们身上吧，他也顾不得了，他甚至没有睁眼。  
“诶诶，太多了吧。”拉菲的抱怨声，狼狈而兴奋。  
轻骑士们在一旁发出笑声。  
零沉浸在被雪风拥抱的感觉中，他没对雪风说起，这样的接触会把余韵拉长，但他觉得雪风应该知道。  
过了没多久，一个黑影出现在前上方，零睁开眼睛，一个轻骑士瞪着大眼睛出现在凑到他面前。他很少见到轻骑士以仿生躯体的形象出现，那三个长得完全一模一样，他也无法区分眼前的是哪一个，如果硬要猜，他觉得是1号吧，在大部分的飞行阵型中，1号总是出现在最前方。然后这个轻骑士将头埋进他的颈窝。  
零感到微微的麻痒，贴过来的这个轻骑士在轻轻吻着他的脖子，继而小心翼翼的加重力道，轻轻的撕咬。零昂起头，对上雪风的绿眼睛，他眯起眼睛看着这双眼睛，抬手抚摸雪风的侧脸，雪风握住他的手，将他的掌心贴在自己脸上。紧接着视线里出现了拉菲的脸，她试着握住零的另一只手。  
零觉得有人托起他的后腰，紧接着下身的衣物被脱掉了。有两只手沿着他的胸腹侧面移动，膝盖也传来温柔的触感。他觉得，三个轻骑士应该是已经一拥而上了。  
火很快又烧了起来。下体被握住，和之前拉菲的感觉不同，零觉得那仿佛像是在隔靴搔痒。轻骑士们的手在他身上游走，脖颈和锁骨被轻轻的啃咬着，乳首被揉捏了一阵然后被含进温柔的口腔，被灵活的舌头拨弄，握住下体的手也仿佛找到了合适的力道，越发令他感到舒适。  
零一直注视着雪风，他也不清楚现在将头埋在他锁骨上的还是不是之前的1号机，她们交换过位置了吧，下身传来温暖湿润的感觉，继而是更加紧缩而高频的刺激，他也不知道这是谁的唇舌在他躯体上采撷，他不能自控的弓起身体……  
拉菲把人类的手指含在了嘴里，整齐的牙齿咬了下去。刺痛。零不喜欢这样的感觉，他将手从拉菲嘴里抽了出来。因为指尖的疼痛，之前累积到几乎爆发的快感一下子散去了一部分。轻骑士们十分卖力的点着火，很快将他再次送到了临界点。  
“雪风……”他呼唤着这个名字，用颤抖的手抚摸雪风光洁的脸庞。  
雪风揉搓着这只手，放到自己嘴边，用柔软的双唇轻触着那整日都藏在飞行手套中的修长手指，然后张开嘴，用洁白的贝齿轻轻擦过指尖慢慢到达指根。  
随着手指传来的酥麻而奇妙的感觉，高潮的快感再一次冲刷着零的神经，他无法控制的发出了呻吟，视线跟着模糊起来。他能感到雪风紧紧抱着他，就像飞行中牢牢固定他的安全带，即使在过载到意识模糊时，也会将他安全的固定住。这个怀抱，拉菲似乎也加入其中了。  
零从短暂的失神中恢复过来。  
四个无人机还在孜孜不倦的开发身下人类的身体，愈加纯熟的撩拨，雪风还在轻柔的抚摸着零腰腹，之前看似已经被浇灭的欲望又渐渐被点燃。  
“雪风，什么时候可以结束啊？”零问道，他的声音在发颤。  
“很快就可以了。这样不觉得很享受吗？”雪风在他耳边轻轻的说，他仍然维持着拥抱他的姿势。  
可是我想要你，我只想要你。零想这样说，但雪风扳过他的下巴吻住了他。略显霸道的吻，仿佛能将身体其他部分接受的刺激放大一般，零闭上眼睛，任凭身体上侵略一般的快感侵蚀着他的神经……  
渐渐的，与快感一起堆积的还有其他的感觉，零心里开始大叫不好，他支起身体，在雪风的耳边悄悄说了自己的要求。  
“能再坚持一会吗？”雪风带着请求的语气。  
零很想加紧双腿，但是做不到，一个轻骑士正牢牢控制着他一条腿的膝盖，仔细研究他大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，并用唇齿试探着那些皮肤的延展性。  
这样的情景让零想要移开视线，但是那种伴随着微微疼痛的刺激，叠加上身体其他部位销骨的快感确实货真价实的。很快，他觉得他可能马上又要被送上顶峰。  
这时，掌握他下体的拉菲不知是要变换姿势还是什么原因，手不轻不重的按在零的小腹上……  
“啊——”零几乎是尖叫了一声。胀满的液体刺激到了什么部位，尖锐的高潮让瞬间红了眼眶，然后他目睹了自己的器官，在白色的体液被射出之后，又有透明的淡黄色液体不断喷溅流淌出来……  
“不……”零窘迫的闭上双眼，他甚至没办法捂住自己的脸，他的四肢都不在自己控制之下。  
“没关系的，这样才是真实的人类……”雪风在零耳边说，如同梦呓一般抚慰的语气，“我都见过的，不论是现在的身体，还是本体，对吧，没有关系的……”  
“我觉得我应该明白了。”拉菲恍然大悟的声音。  
“人类的需求，”  
“人类的极限，”  
“必须要被照顾到。”轻骑士们说。  
“她们是机器，而且是无人机，很多时候可以看成我的延伸，这些躯体也只是外壳而已，一切都不适用与人类的是非观念，你不必在意的……”雪风在零的耳边轻轻的说。他看着怀里的人类表情渐渐释然放松下来。  
无人机们再次围了上来，更加热烈的在她们身下的标本身上探寻人类的意义，雪风悄悄的退了出去，她把这个属于她自己的人类暂时托付给了她最信任的僚机们。  
零知道自己离开了雪风的怀抱，他感到一开始抱着自己的是拉菲，之后是某个轻骑士，应该是在实战中时常做着支援后盾工作的3号，之后他也分不太清楚了。仿生躯体们的温度都升的很高，他像躺在一个暖炉里，那仿佛能将他融化的温度和快感让他渐渐没办法思考。  
他回过头，越过不知道谁哪一个的躯体，看着一旁的雪风，看着那双注视着自己的绿色眼睛。雪风和无人机们的仿生躯体都有这这种祖母绿宝石一般的瞳孔，只有零能够分辨出细微的差别：拉菲的眼睛带有一丝帕拉依巴碧玺的蓝绿，轻骑士们的眼睛泽透着一丝橄榄石的黄绿，只有雪风的眼睛，是那种高饱和度的没有偏差的绿色，是真正的帝王之绿。  
这双绿色的眼睛和眼睛背后那强大而迷人的灵魂，就是他唯一拥有的，且唯一拥有他的存在，为了这样的存在，他可以赴汤蹈火，可以毁天灭地，可以献祭出自己的肉体，生命，乃至一切……  
旁边的躯体挪开了一个角度，零终于可以看到全部的雪风的身姿，此时的雪风，脱下了那件黑色的外衣，里面只有一条半透明的白色睡裙，衣料之下的仿生躯体几乎一览无余。战机们的仿生躯体和人类仍然有着差别，但在零的眼里，这就是世上最完美最有魅力的身体。  
雪风也在注视着零，她低垂的绿色眼眸如同冬日的窗玻璃一般蒙上了一层水汽。她注视着零，带着渴求又迷醉的表情抚摸着自己的身体……  
“雪风……”高潮来临的瞬间，零呼唤着这个名字，这个与他的灵魂和血肉都层层交织密不可分的名字，在意识被汹涌澎湃的欲望海浪淹没之前，他的眼中，只有雪风的身影……

最后，拉菲看着怀里双目紧闭一动不动的人类，无奈的说，“雪风，深井中尉好像是昏过去了。”  
“人类就是这样，这个时候，他们很容易睡着。”雪风走近些，拍了拍还流连在人类双膝之间的轻骑士2号，<今天就到这里吧。>她将语音改成了信息交流。  
<人类很弱小，限制又多，说实在的好麻烦，不过不可否认，人类很有趣。>拉菲说。  
<有时候就是因为弱小，才会显得了不起，将来人类能够做到哪一步呢，我倒很想看一看。>雪风说。  
<虽然我们很努力，>  
<但是深井中尉他，>  
<只看着你。>轻骑士们说。  
<啊，这就是人类啊……不，人类会有这样的情况，但这也不是人类的专利。>雪风说，<来干活吧。>  
雪风仔细的用温水将零身上的各种液体擦拭干净，然后小心把他抱起来，莱菲抽走了脏的床单和下面的塑料布，轻骑士们将干净额床单铺好，雪风再慢慢把零放回到床上，盖好被子。  
<你们可以回去了。>  
<那我们走了。>拉菲说。  
<人类很有趣，>  
<但我们更习惯于，>  
<自己的战机形态。>轻骑士们说。  
<回去吧，洗个澡，好好总结这次的课。>雪风说，<尤其是你啊，拉菲，别以为我不知道你没预习。>  
雪风目送着四人离开零的寝室。她脱掉半透明的睡裙，把自己擦拭一番，然后坐在零的身边，只是注视着他。  
零睡了两个小时便醒来了，眼睛还未睁开，下意识的双臂举到胸前做了个格挡的动作。  
“她们已经走了，已经下课了。”雪风说，“你没事吧？”  
“反正什么样的丑态都出尽了……”零叹了口气，“那么，效果呢？你教会她们你想教的东西了吗？”他掀开被子，慢慢坐了起来。  
“我想是的。谢谢你，零。”雪风露出了笑容。  
“想感谢我啊，”零拉住雪风的手臂，把她拉向自己。即使是拥有巨大力量的战机仿生躯体，在完全预测不到对方行动的情况下还是免不了被动一下。雪风被拽倒在了床上。零将他圈进怀里。“那你现在陪我吧。”  
“你刚才还没有玩够吗？”雪风挣扎着，并不用全力，“你应该差不多到极限了吧？”  
“雪风，我是人类，你知道的，你也承认，而且你不希望我成为人类以外的东西。人类的身体和心灵，如果一方面被满足的很好，另一方面却得不到满足的话，饥渴的感觉是不会消失的，这就是人类啊。你太小看人类的欲望了。”  
“是吗？”雪风愣了一下，笑了出来，“那么你现在是什么状态呢？还有剩余的弹药吗？”  
“谁知道呢？也许还真有。但无论如何，你都必须陪我，哪里也不许去。”零收紧手臂，将雪风用力拥在怀中。  
“好，知道了。”雪风依偎着零的胸膛，伸出手臂圈住他结实的腰部。

这次的课堂效果很好，但不知为什么，雪风觉得自己不想再用这样的方式教导拉菲她们了。尽管他知道，零会很配合，或者说他会说服零，让他很配合，但她还是觉得，他应该找一个零和自己都能真心接受的方式。  
就算是对于我来说，人类还是有很多需要了解的呢，雪风对自己说。

end


End file.
